


All Tied Up

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: First Movie, Jed has some thoughts, M/M, Octy's locked up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the morning Jed locked Octavius up in the stockade, both men come to some realisations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Octavius awoke in a rather uncomfortable position. Head and hands in the stockade, he tried to wriggle his way out of the contraption, with no such luck. 

He could hear Jedediah’s southern drawl to his right, and tried to turn to face the blonde-haired cowboy. He was unsuccessful. 

After a minute or so, Jedediah entered the Roman’s line of sight. 

“Jedediah! I demand you release me at once!” 

The blonde just laughed, and moved so that he was face to face with the incapacitated general. “Now why would I do that?” he drawled, a handsome smirk gracing his features. 

Octavius got lost in his blue eyes.

“Hey Octy!” Jedediah snapped his fingers in the other man’s face, effectively pulling him out of his hypnotised state.

With a shake of his head to clear his mind, Octavius demanded he be released once more. 

Slightly perturbed by the Roman, he did as was requested; he unlocked the stockade and freed the man. 

As Octavius walked back towards his own diorama, rubbing his hands against the sore areas on his neck and wrists, Jedediah couldn’t help but think ‘I wonder if he wears anything under that skirt?… Wait, where did that thought come from?!?’

Just before he reached the edge of the display, Octavius snapped around and questioned “Did you call me ‘Octy?’”

With a slight blush, that Octavius couldn’t see from the distance, Jedediah responded with a “yeah, so?” and turned towards his men. 

Octavius just shrugged and continued back to his own diorama.


End file.
